Enelya Ancalímon
by flamin-phyinix
Summary: lily hides how she looks likeand is friends with 3 of the maost popular people at Hogwarts. Will a ski/snowboarding trip let everyone see the real her R/R part of ch2 is up alond w/ otha stuff. vot which story i should continue
1. Default Chapter

**Enelya Ancalímon**

Disclaimer: things you recognize are Rowling's others are mine

Hi my name is Lily Enelya Phoenix Hope Fate Emerald Craigs Ancalímon Evans, I'm a 14yr old Elvin witch .Ya I'm a witch and an elf. Not a house elf a pure elf (house elves aren't really elves there really helpners but were named after elves for there kindness). I have waist length dark red hair that goes into large ringlets near the bottom, large emerald green eyes, creamy clear skin, and a figure better than a veelas. But no one knows that except my best friends, Arabella Figgs, Caitlan Anderson, and Remus Lupin, since I die my hair black wear contacts and baggy clothes.  I only do that because I think people would only like me because of my looks.

          My friends Arabella and Caitlan are the most popular girls in Hogwarts and Remus is one of the most popular guys. He's part of a group of guys called the marauders who love to play pranks. The marauders consist of James Potter, Sirius Black, and Remus (James and Sirius are the biggest players in Hogwarts)

          Any ways I woke up as usual at 6:30 am and got ready (showered died my hair etc.) I really don't need contacts but use them any ways. I also have to put on loads of fake moles and acne to make me really ugly. Then I put on really baggy clothes. By then Bella and cay had woken up, it's only us 3 in the dorm. I waited for them to get ready and we talked for a couple minutes (them trying to get me to take of my disguise me saying no) by 7:15 we went to the great hall for breakfast. They sat with me till the marauders came and I told them to sit with them so they don't ruin their image. During breakfast Dumbledore stood up and said" attention everyone we will be having a skiing and snowboarding trip and then a skiing and snow boarding competition against Beauxbaton and Durmstrang. We will be leaving in 2 days you will need skies snow boards etc. so we will there will be a trip to Hogsmead second and first years will be accompanied by a teacher. That is all"        **Ancalímon**

I know short chapter but if you review more I'll write longer chapters faster.


	2. ch2 and stuff

O k this isn't really all of chapter two just part of it.

Before I you read the story I have to explain some things.

First, I'm thinking about writing two other stories and I'm not sure which one to start working on.

I'll still work on this story if I get enough reviews.

These are previews for chapter 2 and the other stories.

Enelya Anccalamin

"What", Lily screamed in outrage," you cant seriously be leaving me behind with those e js"

Her sudden out burst was met with stunned silence. Everyone was shocked to see loner Lily who always covered her face with a dark purple cloak and never wore the complete school uniform. "Calm down Ms. Evans because no matter how much you protest you will have to stay at Hogwarts with Mr. Potter, Black, Lupin, Along with Ms. Figgs and Anderson. And by the way could you please tell me what an e j is" Professor Dumbledore said. "An e j is short form for egoistic jock," replied Lily

If you have no idea what's going on that's ok because that is just an excerpt.

Next is a story about Harry meeting his twin sister and cousin.

Untitled

 I don't really have enough time to type part of this story so I'll right a summery.

-Two exchange students from Canada go to Hogwarts. 

- Harry, Ron, and Hermione don't like them because they give Dumbledore attitude

- In the muggle world the girls are really famous

- To Harry his twin seems to have the perfect life and he is mad at her for that 

- His twin is really hurt and can't take the pressure of some mysterious responsibilities

- Harry finds out some things about his family and finds out that his parents might still be alive

Untitled

This story is kind of a/u and pretty humorous I have a lot of it written down. Its about Harry, Ron, Hermione, new characters and Draco and Harry related? This story was written by me and my friends and lots of people who have read it think its funny


End file.
